


A Simple Misdirection

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For @ohminhyunnie:Onghwang accidental hugging and kissing, awkward feelings ensues (happy ending)





	A Simple Misdirection

Blame it on tiredness.

Blame it on their madness and crazy schedules.

Blame it on the one time when they decided to try and squeeze their after-show hugs and congratulations in a dressing room smaller than normal.

It had been just one of those crazy accidents, where eleven boys in a cramped space would mean some traffic issues.

Seongwu and Minhyun had literally been shot at each other, like billiard balls by the coincidental elbowing by nearby members.

At least Seongwu had been prepared, his arms wide open by the time Minhyun reached him, to give him a wide embrace.

What neither of them had been prepared for was to be jostled, in that crowd of eleven people, for their lips to awkwardly meet. Eyes open, slightly panicked, and just long enough for both to realise what just happened, and stunned enough to stay that way for a little longer than they would have (which would have been zero seconds at all) in ordinary circumstances.

“Urm.”

“Huh.”

Apologising seemed to be the wrong thing to do. “Sorry, my lips met yours?” “Oops, didn’t mean to kiss you like that?”

Instead it just meant awkward smiles and trying to subtlely move to opposite ends of the room, hoping no one else noticed or it would be endless ribbing.

By the same miracle that made that kiss (if it could be called one) happen, no one else seeme dto notice. Or if they did, they chose not to remark on it.

The awkwardness remained for a few days. Nods. Small smiles. No attempts at conversation.

It would have all fizzled out (eventually, one hoped) but then Daehwi, the angelic-looking demon child decided to teach the rest the game of Seven Minutes in Heaven.

“It’s seven minutes of doing whatever you want to do there. And I mean ‘whatever’.” Daehwi’s indecent eyebrow waggling was something Seongwu never wanted to witness again.

“But there’s no girls!”

“So?” Daehwi said. “It’s not like you have to do anything indecent. Feed each other chocolate, give each other shoulder massages, whatever works. Because the point of the game is not telling.”

Of course the first random draw had to be Seongwu and Minhyun, who found themselves stuffed into a walk-in closet while the rest tittered outside.

“Do you think Minhyun’s making Seongwu model for him?” Woojin said, loudly enough for the two of them to hear.

“Well, we’ve seven minutes in here. Sadly there’s no nail polish else maybe I’d make you give me a French manicure,” Minhyun said, to which Seongwu only scoffed.

“As if. We all know you keep your nails so short manicures seem pointless.”

“Then what shall we do? Colour-coordinate the clothes in here?”

“Well, maybe do what Daehwi said. Do something we won’t have to tell the others about.”

“What, kiss?”

Seongwu shrugged. “Why not, I guess?”

The truth was this - that while the kiss was certainly unexpected, it wasn’t unpleasant. So if something wasn’t…bad, then the likelihood of it being perhaps good was a possibility that lingered.

Ah, how easily the flames of curiosity are stoked.

“Well, I guess I should start as it’s obvious I’ve more experience than you.”

“Oh, wow, are you implying…” Minhyun unfortunately was unable to continue as Seongwu decided shutting him up with a kiss was an excellent maneuver.

There were many things Seongwu was - incorrigible, lacking in physical stamina, enamoured of seal plushies - but a bad kisser, he was not.

Minhyun found himself the recipient of first a hard, bruising meetup of his lips with Seongwu’s before it turned into something softer, more pliant. A gentle parting of Seongwu’s lips, a teasing dip of Seongwu’s tongue past Minhyun’s own lips, intense in its pressure, languid in execution.

Minhyun found he could easily imagine doing this all day.

“30 more seconds!” Daehwi’s voice rang out.

Seongwu pulled away, but this time a smirk on his face.

“Meet you in the second floor cabinet after dinner?”

“It’s a date,” Minhyun panted. “But you’re so taking me on a proper date tomorrow.”

“If I’d known kissing you would get you to agree to this so quickly I’d have kissed you sooner.”

“Liar, we both know you’re more of a chickenshit than I am. But I forgive you.”

“One kiss for luck?”

“You’re on.”

 


End file.
